Life's unfair!
by tomboysparkman007
Summary: Johan's a teen raised from a poor family. Alexis and Jaden are both wealthy and rich. Love starts to blossom between the two rich kids, but an unfamilliar circumstance put's Alexis in a tough situation as she finds herself falling for the poor, brave teen


**Tomboysparkman007:** Hi! Tomboysparkman007 is back with a small Christmas special fanfic. It's a Johan, Alexis and Jaden triangle fanfic and it's gonna rock, right big bro?

Johan: It is? Get's a death glare from me I mean yeah it sure is!

**Tomboysparkman007**: Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx coz if I did it would be completely dedicated to Johan and Alexis.

**Johan:** Aww, thanks lil sis.

Chapter 1 

Alexis ran at full speed towards her class with her bag by her side. She could feel it bang against her side and put her hand down to her side to stop it from doing so. It was her first day back from the summer holidays and she would be starting eleventh grade, and she didn't want to be late to her homeroom. She could see her class getting closer as she ran and soon she arrived right on time. The young blond haired girl wore a blue tank top with a jeans cargo jacket, slightly above her waist and jeans trousers that feel slightly below her knees with white sneakers. Overall she looked great.

Alexis saw her two friends, Jasmine and Mindy and went to talk to then since they had ages till the school bell rang for the beginning of the lesson. They talked about the new teachers they would have and all the school subjects that lay ahead. The discussion soon turned to the hottest looking boys and soon to Jaden Yuki. The Yuki's were one of the leading millionaires in Japan and Jaden was the next heir to inherit the money since he didn't have any siblings.

"He is, like, so hot!" squealed Mindy, jumping up and down in excitement "and not only that, but he's rich as well!"

Jasmine nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, it's true. He's the schools number one boy target for us girls," she said, then turned her gaze to Alexis "And you're the schools top number one target for the boys _and_ you're rich too…You and Jaden would make such a perfect couple. You do know that he's had a thing for you ever since he joined us in high school right?"

Alexis nodded and said, "But I don't feel that way about him and I'm not into this whole dating thing."

"If you won't have him then I defiantly will," said Mindy as Jaden entered the classroom.

All the girls in the room's eyes were filled with hearts and they all ran for Jaden like hell. Trying to grab onto him, but his bodyguards came in and pushed them away making way for the teacher to enter the room and take the class register.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class register had been taken and all the students off to their first lesson of the day and to Alexis it was history. Jasmine and Mindy groaned, but Alexis seemed to love history. It interested her in many ways.

The class entered the history room and settled down and after that the lesson began. The students learned about what the cold was with the USSR versus the USA and why the USSR put the missile bombs in Cuba. Alexis paid close attention to her teacher and then something caught her eyes. Jaden was staring at her and he soon winked causing a blush to creep on to her cheeks. Alexis noticed that Jaden was wearing a red shirt with a white blazer and black jeans with white sneakers. But then someone entered through the door.

He was breathing hard, trying to stand up and coughing hard at the same time. The boy had teal colour hair with dangerous orange eyes and a small very noticeable cut on the side of his neck, which was like a cross and he looked incredibly skinny for a person of the age of seventeen. He was fitted in a black t-shirt with black sweatbands on each wrist and black jeans with metallic chains hanging from the sides and black and blue matching sneakers – it was Johan Anderson.

He grinned weakly and said sorry to the teacher for his lateness. The teacher told Johan to sit down at the back of the class on a small desk all on his own. Johan smiled to himself weakly and took a seat at where he had been told with no objections.

The lesson went by smoothly with the teacher giving out their new books and a few new history textbooks. Jadens head kept on turning towards Alexis, who was blushing like a red tomato, but then Jadens eyes met Johan's and they both exchanged hatred glares. Alexis turned around and stared at Johan, since Jaden had stopped looking at her, then turned her head back, not really bothering with him. Jaden turned his head back to the teacher and concentrated on the lesson, while Johan turned his attention to his drawing. The teacher stopped teaching for a while since the lesson was almost over and said she would start to read out their score in their history exam in the tenth grade end of year exam, two months ago. The class let out a huge groan and started to protest that they wanted their scores sepratly in case they failed, but the teacher said she was impressed and that everyone passed.

"You all did well," she announced, smiling "I was pretty sup - "

A boy slowly walked into the class apologizing for being so late. He had black hair that looked like it had been electrified, and one blue eye with a bandage around the other. He wore a simple white shirt with black jeans and brown cowboy boots. The boy introduced himself to be Jim and told the class a bit about him, like the fact that he was from Australia. The teacher smiled at Jim and told him that she was giving out the exam results from the tenth grade. She told him to take a seat next to Johan right at the back. Jim walked towards Johan and sat down next to him and grinned.

"G'day, mate," he said stretching out his hand "The name's Jim. What's yours?"

Johan took his hand in a hand sake and answered.

"Johan. Johan Anderson's the name."

"Anderson, ehy?"

"Yeah, _Johan_ Anderson."

"Hmm…nice to meet you Anderson. I hope that we can be friends. Coz, kricky, I find it hard to make friends with an eye like this."

"Yeah sure. I'm not to good with friends myself," Johan replied with a weak smile "I never really was."

The teacher had started to read out all the students' percentage scores from the test.

"Mariko, you scored an average of 65 percent. Jaden, a brilliant score of 83 percent. Ann, a really good 82 percent. Miss Alexis Rhodes, a great 93 percent. And Mr. Anderson an excellent 97 percent."

The teacher looked at Johan and smiled.

"I'm glad to say that you've received the highest score in the class yet again for two years running, Mr. Anderson. How do you do it?"

The whole class had turned around and were staring at him. Johan turned his head towards Jim for help, but he shrugged.

"Well…Err…I don't really know," he said looking at his fellow students "I don't do any revision, but I always draw pictures and stuff and I don't think that's the reason I did so well."

Jaden let out a loud laugh and soon stared at Johan with complete hate.

"Maybe he just cheated his whole way through his tests. Maybe he's not as good as all of you guys think he is. Maybe he's just useless."

Johan could feel his blood boil up and soon he had dived at Jaden. He tackled him to the ground and started to punch him. The class had got up and ran towards the fight. The teacher tried to get through, but was getting pushed by the huge crowed of students. Johan threw another punch at Jadens face as Jaden howled for the guards to come and help him, but soon a loud sound could be heard and Johan stopped punching Jaden immediately – Alexis had slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" he roared at her "This fucking bastard just called me - "

"I don't care what he called you," she screamed back at him "You shouldn't have just started punching him like a maniac!"

Johan looked at Alexis slightly shocked.

"What's up with you?!" he roared as anger crossed his eyes, "why the fuck can you never see the good side of me? Huh? Why the hell do you always take his side? You're no good student nor a good person! Just coz you get good results, don't swear and never break rules doesn't mean - "

"That's enough! Shut up, Johan! Just please shut up."

Alexis broke down and started to cry. Johan got up and pushed his way out the crowed then grabbed his bag and ran out the classroom door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Banging could be heard in the school hallway and there stood Johan banging his head hard against the locker. Bruises could be seen on his head and some on his body.

"I hate life," he whispered to himself "Why the fuck did it have to be me? Why's it always me? Johan, you stupid ass, you always get yourself into some kinda trouble! Why do you have to be such an idiot?"

He punched on of the lockers really hard causing it to make a deep hole with his fist. He pulled his hand away and noticed that his knuckles and fingers were bleeding freely from his fist. Johan let them bleed, being so used to pain. Small specks of blood could be seen on the beautifully polished floor, but he didn't really bother about it. He started to walk off as the bell rang, signalling for the end of the first lesson and for the beginning of the second.

A hand slowly grasped his on his shoulder and he whipped his head around to find Jim staring down at him.

"Hey, mate," he said, solemnly "What was that all about? You just burst out of the classroom like… you know. You wanna talk about it or is it personal."

Jim looked up at Johan and slowly loosened his grip on the blue haired boys shoulder. Johan looked at the ground and sighed, then looked back at Jim and said that they better get to class before they get in trouble for being late. Jim could tell Johan didn't want to talk about it and he didn't ask any questions even about his bleeding fist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim and Johan arrived at their next class and that being P.E. Alexis was in Johan's P.E class and her eyes were puffy from all the crying in her previous lesson. Jasmine, Matt and Mindy cast Johan a death glare and he assumed that Alexis had told them what had happened in their previous lesson. That particular lesson went by pretty smoothly without anything bad happening which enormously surprised Johan.

They all had to take each other on in duleing combat with virtual helmets and arm and footpads to sense each little movement they make and the energy they put into their attacks. They also had to wear hard karate equipment on their bodies to make sure that no one got injured.

Johan taught Jim a few of the basics of fighting to make sure that he could take part in the lesson. Jim caught on quickly, but his bandaged eye put him at a disadvantage. The teacher soon arrived and put the students into pairs to practice their combat skills. Jim was paired up with a girl called Alice and Johan was paired up with one of Alexis' friends – his name was Matt.

He was a red haired short boy with blue eyes. He was dressed in his P.E kit just like Johan with black sweat bottoms, a white t-shirt and sneakers.

Matt didn't wait to be told to attack, he blew a punch straight towards Johan's face intending to severely hurt him, but Johan saw right through the attack and stopped it in its place, then sent Matt flying across the room. The young red haired boy slowly got up and attacked Johan again with his leg and this time it made contact with Johan's ribs, but he used the attack for his speed and punched Matt straight in his stomach sending him flying backwards again. Matt kept on getting up and tried to injure Johan somehow, but wasn't successful. Johan started to go slightly easy on Matt, but that went unnoticed by Alexis and her little crew.

"Why do you always have to be so mean?" yelled Jasmine across the room at Johan "Do you even have a heart? First you made, Lexis cry and know you're beating the stuffing out of poor old, Matt. You make me sick to my gut!"

Johan looked at her and tried to explain that he wasn't trying to hurt anyone.

"B-But I," he began, "I didn't - "

"Yeah," Mindy agreed, "you're _so_ uncool. You never care about anyone. It's all gotta be about you, right Lexis?"

Alexis slowly walked up to Johan and stood right in front of the incredibly thin teen.

"Johan Anderson," Alexis began "I _hate_ you. Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"But I - "

"Whoa, hold on a minute here ladies," came a voice. Johan turned around and found Jim standing behind him, "let's not all jump to conclusions here. You can't just walk around saying that Johan here's a jerk. If you ask me he's a nice guy who's just been hugely misunderstood," Jim slowly faced Alexis "Alexis I take it, right? I thought you'd be a bit more understanding at least, seeing as you have got such a good reputation in this school."

Alexis' eyes slowly shifted to Johan and then back at Jim.

"I respect your concern and everything Jim, but that's not going to change my mind about him. I still hate him like hell."

And with that Alexis walked of with her friends behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day slowly went by and the end of the day soon came. Alexis had slapped Johan about two times already due to another trouble with Jaden, but he ignored it. Jim waved goodbye to Johan and parted in his direction taking him home while Johan headed in the direction towards his baby-sitting job.

About ten minutes later he arrived at a huge, but beautifully decorated. He stopped at the front step and knocked on the door. He waited for a while and the door slowly opened to reveal a woman around her early thirties dressed in a beautiful violet dress that matched her eyes and pink hair beautifully. She slowly pulled Johan into a big hug and her husband appeared behind her and shook Johan's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to see that you still survived without us Johan," he said "I'm sorry we weren't here to help out or anything."

"No, that's cool. I'm fine."

The wife lifted Johan's chin up and pulled down his shirt from the neck to his chest area to reveal deep wounds engraved into his skin.

"No it's not cool!" she demanded, "Look at you! At this rate you'll be dead in a few weeks!" Then she hugged him again "Me and Robert would be more than happy to have you come and live here with us, Johan. We don't want you to get hurt. We want the best for you."

Johan could feel tears in his eyes, but he managed to hold them back.

"Thanks, Michaela."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert and Michaela soon left to go out and Johan stayed around the house to look after the kids, even when Michaela told him to take a rest.

Kate-Lyn was the oldest of the kids being six and she mostly resembled her father with the violet hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a pink tank top and butterfly designed blue jeans with white sneakers. Alan was the next and was four, he looked more like his mother – he had very light violet hair and matching violet eyes. Alan was dressed in dark blue jeans, a green t-shirt with a huge red truck on it and white sneakers. And the youngest was Alice, only being a one year old with pink tuft hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a pink baby outfit.

Johan sat down on the couch with little Alice in his arms, giggling at him. He smiled down at her and played with her for a while until he was distracted.

"Johan! Can you tell us a story?" asked Kate-Lyn as she jumped on to his lap "Pretty please, Johan?"

"Yeah, tell us a story! I wanna hear the one about wittle wed wridding hood," agreed Alan, also jumping onto Johan's lap.

"Yeah!"

Johan grinned lightly at the young kids on his lap and begun telling them the story he knew so well from his childhood – the story of little red ridding hood. The kids listened to his story eagerly at first then Alan feel asleep of Johan's lap followed by Kate-Lyn and then, finally little Alice.

He tried to get some sleep too and closed his eyes, but then he could feel pain erupting from the upper part of his stomach. He leaned forward slightly and clunched his stomach with his free hand, then he could feel himself wanting to cough. The blue haired reached for a tissue from inside his jeans pocket, covered his mouth with it and coughed into it. He removed the tissue from his mouth and looked at it – it had bright red huge specks of blood on it.

'_Oh great, not again!'_ Johan thought, putting the tissue away _'I'm gonna die soon! Just great! Why can't I have gotten a normal happy life like the others my age?"_

A hesitant, quick banging on the door soon interrupted Johan's thoughts.

"Please, someone, help me!" Came a girl's loud voice from outside the house, waking up the kids "Someone! Please help! I beg you!"

Johan told Kate-Lyn and Alan to get of him and laid Alice in her small swing thing. He walked towards the banging door and slowly opened the door, but the girl burst through it and wrapped her arms around him, greatly surprising him. His gaze shifted from her to what was behind her and found a huge dark creature coming after her. Johan stretched out his hand and laser like light was given out making the dark creature scream and slowly disappear. The dark monster had goon and Johan looked down at the girl in his arms to find that she had fainted. Johan slowly hosted her into his arms and put her down on the couch and let her rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a completely new environment with Johan on the floor playing with the kids. She slowly got up and Johan turned around and smiled weakly at her examining her as he did and he could see her blushing slightly.

She had shoulder length violet hair with bangs falling slightly into her blue eyes and she wore a pink full sleeve shirt with a blue jeans skirt, which fell, slightly above her knees. She had black legging on underneath which went slightly below her knees and wore white sneakers.

"Hey, what's your name?" Johan asked taking a seat next to her "I'm Johan Anderson."

The girl tried hard not to look into Johan's eyes, but in the end did and blushed slightly.

"My name's Hanna," she smiled at him. Johan noticed that she had a soft innocent voice, "thanks for saving me back there."

"No, proble - "

Hanna launched her self at Johan on the couch and hugged him tightly. Johan looked down at the girl on top of him slightly amazed, but then he could feel the insides of his stomach in pain and blurry black dots dancing in front of his eyes threatening to make him faint. And soon Johan lost his consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain. That's all he could feel. Pain all the way trough out his body. Johan moaned slightly and tried to move his arms and body, but he could feel a massive amount of weight on him. He slowly opened his eyes and found Hanna lying on top of him, fast asleep on him. Johan tried to move her off him slightly until something about her caught his attention. Her ears were unusually pointed and he could see a fury black tail behind her. Before he got the chance to lift her off him, the lights in the room went on and Johan found Robert and Michaela towering over him with their dressing gowns on.

"It's good to see that you've finally found someone," squealed Michaela as Johan lifted Hanna of him and into his arms instead "she's really sweet."

Johan sweat dropped as he watched a happy Michaela jump up and down in excitement.

"So when are you gonna introduce her to us, Johan?" asked Robert as a small grin spread across his lips.

"No, you guys have got it all wrong," he protested "I just meat her today, just a while ago."

Michaela moved her head in close to him so that she was directly facing him.

"You sure," she asked "coz to me it looks like both of you are making out."

Johan could feel his face heating up and knew instantly that he was blushing. He knew all his protests wouldn't work against Michaela and instantly changed the subject.

"Anyway, do you know what time it is?" he asked, hoping that he hadn't stayed too long.

Michaela pointed at the clock which had quarter past one displayed on it. Johan groaned and knew that he was dead if he got home.

"Why, don't you just stay over here for the night?" suggested Robert "I'm sure your dad would forget by the morning."

Johan considered it for a moment and then his eyes drifted over to Hanna in his arms. If he took Hanna home with him he knew that his dad would notice and would probably cause more trouble for him. And if he left her here she'd probably be gone by the morning and he needed to know what that thing was which was chasing her and how he blasted it away, just like that.

The blue haired teen soon agreed that he'd stay over for the night, but said he had to get home in the morning to pick up his schoolbooks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**How was that?**

**I'm not too sure what to do for this story, but I got a few things in my head.**

**If you have and suggestions please do tell me. **

**And please review. **


End file.
